Broken By Thunder
by PurplePoctopus
Summary: When Balthazar raises Bela Talbot from Hell, he expected her to be broken. What he didn't expect was for him to fall for her.


_Author's note: This was based on part of the RP I run (You may find the masterlist at .com/characters). Bela was talking to Anna about whether she should choose Dean or Balthazar. Anna told her to go with what she thought was right in her heart. Bela was about to pick Dean, but then remembered about the thunderstorm Balthazar helped her through. She ended up choosing Balthazar sometime after that. It was posted on my Tumblr a while ago, and I never got around to posting it here. There's not enough Belthazar in circulation, and I'd like to change that. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When Bela Talbot was raised, every light was too bright and every sound too loud. Hellfire was still sizzling inside her body, so every touch was like an electric shock. Life was Hell and pain was an omnipresent entity. The first thing she saw when she was raised was a pair of wings. The light radiating off of them burned her eyes and sent her curling into the fetal position. Sixty years in Hell had taught her that anything looking remotely heavenly was bad, because they were Alastair's mind games that would result in a spleen or liver being sliced out before you could scream. When the heavenly hand reached out and touched her arm, Bela responded with a howl of pain.<p>

"Shh… Sweetheart, it's all right." The angel cooed into the girl's ear, trying to snap her out of the trance. He should have known, though. He should have known that she'd be broken and it'd take a whole lot more than a lift from the fire to fix it. However, the light, soothing whisper was more like a jackhammer in Bela's ears. She had the senses of a superhero with none of the control, and none of the pleasure. Every second she was on Earth; she wished she was back in Hell. At least down there you start forgetting.

The angel had taken her to his flat in the French countryside, where she slept naked on a bed of silk and down pillows with curtains drawn, and a blindfold of material from the sheets tied over her eyes. He would zap around the flat to avoid the harsh sound of footsteps and sit for hours watching her, making sure she was okay. Slowly, she was starting to sleep less and sit more. She'd sit with the blindfold over her eyes, just dreaming in her own little world. The angel wondered if she got tired of sleeping, because she'd toss and turn and cry all night. If she was particularly upset, he'd lay a light hand on her forehead and take some of the pain away. He couldn't erase Hell, but he could block it from her mind so she could sleep.

When she was sitting up for most of the day, the angel took off the blindfold. The light still stung her eyes, but she could see the angel. His hair was wispy and his body warm. "My name is Balthazar," He whispered softly to her, "And I'm your guardian angel." However, the light was still too bright and he couldn't watch her sad green eyes. That's when he acquired a pair of sunglasses and placed them on her, to block the light.

When she had her eyes open, she was like a child. She'd sit there and stare into space while mumbling about fire. It took a while for her to regain coherency, even longer for her to be able to form words. A month went by before she even uttered "Balthazar", another two weeks after that before she could say "I love you" because even though she never felt it before, she was sure that that was what she felt for him.

It broke Balthazar's heart that day because he couldn't hold her without making her scream.

Three months after Bela was raised, she was close functioning normally. She was eating normally again, was able to enjoy light conversation, and didn't need the glasses for most of the day. It was still hard for Balthazar to get close to her, because the memories of Hell were too strong. Every touch reminded her of Alastair's knife, of Dean's betrayal, and her father's sting. "Bela," He'd say to her, "Why don't we go outside?" He knew he'd have to fix her before putting her to work, before she could help him steal Heaven's weapons, but he didn't know that he'd end up with feelings for the human.

"I'd rather stay in here." She'd reply, just staring at the wall. "I don't like the bugs outside." And he'd nod and wish he could hold her close. It wasn't like him at all, more like the bleeding heart of a brother he had, but it was hard not to feel bad for the woman who used to be someone, who was now so broken.

It turned out that it was a good idea to stay inside, as it started to rain. Soon, there was thunder and several cracks of lightening. Bela had never been afraid of thunder, and she wasn't then, but the cracks hurt her ears and the flashes blinded her. That night was the first time she let him touch her, and hold her close to his chest as he took the pain away, as she finally became human again.

When the storm passed, Bela stood up and cracked her knuckles with a smirk on her face. "You want Heaven's weapons?" She asked. "Let's go."

Balthazar was never happier in his life. He had fixed the unfixable. Bela Talbot was his.


End file.
